The present invention relates to a flexible, microporous, non-water soluble, non-skin-toxic film for use in protective garments such as diver's suits, foul weather suits and the like. The porosity of the film permits the passage of body vapours but prevents, at least up to modest external pressures, the counter-passage of water.
Protective garments such as the neoprene foam wet suits used widely in scuba diving do not permit any significant passage of body vapours, with the result that the suits cannot be worn comfortably out of water for anything more than short periods of time because of a buildup of perspiration.
Similarly, conventional foul weather suits such as rain suits, which incorporate some form of impermeable barrier material, for example in the form of a rubber lining, cannot comfortably be worn for extended periods of time during warm and/or stress producing conditions because body vapours accumulate within the confines of the garment and soak all clothing worn under the barreir material.